


Światło Gaśnie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Horror, M/M, Murder, Pain, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Sakuya  myśli, że mszczę się za to, co zrobił Mahiru. Widzę, że godzi się ze swoim losem i mam ochotę roześmiać się w głos.
Myli się. To nie jest zemsta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał z okazji akcji Oprawcy i Ofiary na forum Imaginarium, prompt 6: Napisz tekst z punktu widzenia jakiegoś stworzenia nadnaturalnego.

Podmuch wiatru porusza gałęziami pojedynczych drzew, rzucających długie cienie na wilgotną trawę.

Rozszarpuję gardło stojącego przede mną potwora, a krew, która zalewa moje usta, pali przełyk, gdy ją przełykam.

Jest trucizną krążącą w moich żyłach, od której pragnienia nie potrafię się uwolnić.

Ciało pada u moich stóp, a ja patrzę jeszcze przez chwilę na mleczną w świetle księżyca twarz zastygłą w zaskoczeniu, głowę roztrzaskaną o kamień i powoli powiększającą się kałużę krwi.

*

Mahiru wciąga głęboko powietrze, nim zbliża się do leżących pod drzewem zwłok. Od razu widzi, że jest to robota wampira. Wyciąga notatnik i pobieżnie opisuje stan zwłok oraz wszystko to, co uważa, że pewnego dnia może mu się przydać do zidentyfikowania mordercy.

Zastanawia się, czy to ktoś z podklasy Tsubakiego, który zniknął niespełna miesiąc temu z miasta. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się na pięcie, wiedząc, że wkrótce po zmasakrowanych zwłokach i tak nie pozostanie śladu.

*

Ból.

Kuro bezszelestnie wszedł do mieszkania i skierował się do łazienki. Odkręcił kran i wsunął dłonie pod strumień wody, czując jak ta z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej się nagrzewa. Kiedy była już na tyle gorąca, że musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie syknąć z bólu, przekręcił kurek jeszcze mocniej.

Ból towarzyszył mu od _narodzin_ , od skomplikowanego procesu tworzenia, eksperymentów, którym był poddawany, nim jego stworzyciel odniósł sukces.

Ból nie opuszczał go, gdy ten sprawdzał możliwości _potwora_ , który wyszedł spod jego rąk, raniąc jego ciało raz po razie.

― Kuro?

Zachwiał się, czym prędzej zakręcając kran. Obrócił głowę i spostrzegł stojącego w drzwiach Mahiru. Jego Mahiru, jego Eve.

― Wracaj do łóżka. Jest noc.

Najwyraźniej nie powinien był tego mówić, bo chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego nieco zaspanym wzrokiem. Widział, jak ten walczył ze sobą, by nie ziewnąć, nie okazać słabości.

Uniósł kąciki warg, ukazując ostre kły, po czym wytarł ręce w ręcznik i minął stojącego w przejściu chłopaka, kierując się do sypialni.

Nie chciał z nim teraz rozmawiać. Liczył, że ten będzie spał, on spokojnie zwinie się na kanapie, a jutro rano już wszystko będzie w porządku.

Teraz jednak zaczynała się gra.

Poczuł jak chłopak łapie go za rękę, a drobne palce muskają jego podrażnioną skórę.

Miał ochotę wyrwać dłoń z jego delikatnego uścisku, wrzasnąć na niego, że to wszystko było nie tak, że to coś między nimi nie miało racji bytu.

Że Tsubaki obudził w nim pragnienie krwi, pragnienie śmierci, ucieczki od bólu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był wypaczonym potworem, który mordował swoich pobratymców.

Nie, poprawił się w myślach. Byli tylko podklasą, nic nie wartym pyłem stworzonym ku uciesze servampów. Prędzej czy później i tak ich przeznaczeniem było zginąć. On tylko oferował im… sen.

― To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy znikasz nocą ― zaczął Mahiru, kiedy Kuro zrzucał z siebie koszulkę. Ten tylko ziewnął w odpowiedzi, zmuszając się do zapanowania nad szalejącymi w nim emocjami oraz przybrania maski znudzenia i zmęczenia, jedynej, którą pokazywał światu. ― Martwię się, Kuro. Ufam ci, ale kiedy wracasz, jest coś takiego w twoim wzroku…

Wampir jednak nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, wgryzając mu się w kark.

*

Zaciskam palce na włosach swojej dzisiejszej ofiary i patrzę, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się zrozumienie.

Sakuya  myśli, że mszczę się za to, co zrobił Mahiru. Widzę, że godzi się ze swoim losem i mam ochotę roześmiać się w głos.

Myli się. To nie jest zemsta.

Szybkim ruchem przebijam się przez cienką skórę, łamię żebra i moje palce ocierają się o wciąż _zbyt_ żywe serce. Sięgam po czający się w głębi mojego umysłu mrok i czuję, jak całe moje ciało aż mrowi od pragnienia tej plugawej krwi, która wypływa strużką spomiędzy warg wampira.  

Wbijam pazury w powoli tłoczący krew organ i wyrywam go z jego wnętrza.

To zdrada. Pierwszy krok do ukojenia, którego tak bardzo pragnę.

*

Zawył, upadając na ziemię obok swojego _przyjaciela_. Po wszystkim co przeszedł przez ostatnie miesiące nie potrafił go nienawidzić, nie potrafił wyrzucić go ze swojej pamięci, pozbyć się ze specjalnego miejsca w jego sercu.

Nie potrafił sięgnąć po notatnik, nie potrafił umieścić Sakuyi obok innych, bezimiennych dla niego wampirów.

Sięgnął do niego drżącymi palcami, odsunął włosy z jego twarzy i mimo tej całej krwi, mimo potwornej dziury w jego piersi nachylił się i zostawił pocałunek na jego czole.  
Nie mógł zostawić zwłok, tak jak innych i chociaż Kuro powiedziałby, że to _upierdliwe_ , sięgnął po swoją broń i przy jej pomocy zrobił dziurę w ziemi. Musiał go pochować.

Musiał znaleźć jego mordercę.

*

Ból.

Jego umysł płonął, kiedy Mahiru obejmował go swoim drżącym ciałem, nie próbując nawet hamować łez.

Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia.

Tak po prostu musiało być.

*

Tej nocy wysysam więcej podklasy, łamiąc więcej wampirów, jednego po drugim, niż zrobiłem to przez całe swoje życie. Czuję, że jestem gotowy, że tym razem się nie zawaham, że nareszcie uwolnię się od kontraktu, od imienia, którego nigdy nie chciałem i Eve, który znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Podnoszę się z ziemi, ocierając wierzchem dłoni strużkę krwi z twarzy. Omiatam wzrokiem swoje ubranie: podartą bluzę, splamioną krwią koszulę i uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem.

Nawet Mahiru nie będzie mógł dłużej udawać, że nie widzi, co się dzieje. Nawet on w końcu się złamie.

Powoli podnoszę się z kucek, czując jak kręci mi się w głowie. Całe moje ciało płonie, wypalając z organizmu niedawno wypitą krew.

Już mam odejść, kiedy za pobliskim drzewem dostrzegam skrytą w mroku nocy sylwetkę. Prostuję się powoli i ruszam powoli w jej kierunku.

To ostatni z podklasy Tsubakiego.

Lily.

Mój umysł zalewa czerwień, kiedy przypominam sobie niedawne wydarzenia, rozczarowanie jakie dostrzegłem na twarzy Mahiru, gdy wampir, którego chronił, nas zdradził, próbując złamać Lawlessa.

Rzuca się do ucieczki.

Pozwalam mu na to, przez moment, przez chwilę, która pozwala mu dobiec do kolejnego drzewa, nim odbieram mu resztki nadziei, że ponownie umknie szponom śmierci.

Powalam go na ziemię, przygniatam ciężarem swojego ciała i przysuwam twarz do jego twarzy. Zapach jego krwi drażni mój nos, ale jest niczym w porównaniu z odorem jego strachu. Przez chwilę patrzę, jak jego grdyka porusza się, kiedy przełyka nerwowo ślinę, mrugając szybko.

Po czym atakuję jego gardło, rozszarpując ostrymi kłami bladą skórę. Moje szpony raz po razie zagłębiają się w wątłym ciele, rozrywając je na części.

Zdrada boli.

*

Zamknął notatnik i spojrzał na mapę, na którą kolejno przenosił każde miejsce zbrodni, w którym znajdował ofiary niezidentyfikowanego wampira. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego ofiary nie są przypadkowe, a kolejne miejsca układają się w kształt dzwonka.

Przełknął ślinę.

Nie miał już dłużej nadziei, że się mylił.  Powoli ruszył w kierunku lasu, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć kolejne ofiary.

I nie mylił się.

Miał wrażenie, że porusza się za wampirem krok w krok, znajdując ciała, z których wciąż sączyła się krew.

Ostatnie morderstwo obserwował z odległości kilkudziesięciu stóp, skryty między gałęziami drzewa.

I chociaż się za to nienawidził, nie czuł gniewu.

*

Ból.

Wsunął się do mieszkania, pozostawiając za sobą czerwoną smugę na jasnych kafelkach korytarza. Musiał podtrzymać się ręką ściany, by nie upaść, kiedy w sypialni zapaliło się światło i chwilę później w drzwiach stanął Mahiru, patrząc na niego spokojnie.

Chłopak nie odezwał się, a tym, co Kuro dostrzegł w jego oczach, było zrozumienie. Podszedł do niego powoli i uniósł dłoń, ścierając krew z jego policzka.

Kuro pochylił się, chowając nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi, ostatni raz wdychając kojący zapach swojego Eve.

Zapach życia.

*

― Odkryłem że to ty, Kuro ― szepcze Mirah, chociaż jego twarz jest nienaturalnie blada, a nogi nie są już dłużej w stanie go utrzymać i osuwa się na ziemię. ― Ale nie żałuję.

Patrzę z przerażeniem na rozmazaną po podłodze krew, na swoje zaczerwienione dłonie splamione najpiękniejszą czerwienią, jaką było dane mi kiedykolwiek skosztować. Oblizuję palec, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

Nienawidzę go za to, że umierając wciąż patrzy na mnie z ufnością, która przyciągnęła mnie do niego miesiące temu. Nienawidzę go za to, że nie umiał zwątpić w ludzi. We mnie.

Nienawidzę go za to, że nie potrafię po prostu rozerwać go na strzępy, zakończyć mojego bólu raz na zawsze.

Nienawidzę go za to, że kiedy po raz ostatni wgryzam się w jego szyję, wysysając z niego życie, on trzyma mnie swoimi drżącymi palcami za rękę i szepcze ochrypłym głosem:

― Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty, Kuro.

Nienawidzę go za to, że kiedy jego powieki opadają, a serce staje, mój ból nie mija, wręcz przeciwnie, ogarnia mnie agonia.

Ale najbardziej nienawidzę go za to, że to on mnie znienawidzi, kiedy zrozumie, że zostanie ze mną na wieczność.

Że nadejdzie dzień, gdy to on zabije, a ból i tak nie odejdzie.

Więc zabije po raz drugi.

I światło w jego oczach zgaśnie.

*

Tak po prostu musiało być.


End file.
